Fiat Lvx: Let there be light
by Penanna
Summary: Zoicite is ressurected by a strange girl in the heat of battle with a Youma! The girl reveals a secret to him: Endymion is in grave danger! Who is she, and why did she revive him? Based off Sailor Moon Live Action CHAPETERS DELETED FOR RE-WRITING!


**'Fiat Lvx; Let there be light'**  
**  
****Summary:** Zoicite (Who is waiting in limbo to be summoned by Endymion when he's needed) is revived by a strange girl - in the heat of battle with a Youma! After defeating the youma, the girl reveals a secret - Endymion is in grave danger! Who is she, why did she resurrect him, and why does Sailor Venus torment Zoicite's dreams?

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story (Except for Tsuchikerio Chikai who was created by me) belong to Naoko and the creators of PGSM(Live Action Sailor Moon) So please do not sue, or accuse me of copyright infringement. The situations and characters are make-believe and any similarity to any real life people or situations is purely coincidental.

**Note:** 'Fiat Lvx' is Latin, which translates to 'Let there be light'. 'Fiat' 'Let there be', 'Lvx' Light. (More literal, it means 'light in extension'). In ancient times, the Latin alphabet did not have the letter 'u'; only the sound, and it was symbolised by 'v'. Later on, when the letter 'u' was introduced to the Latin alphabet, 'lvx' became 'lux', But I chose to stay with the old Latin form of 'light'.

* * *

'**Floating Note' – Zoicite's Poem (Prologue)**

_A small note floats about,_

_Hung by the keys to which it so longingly clings,_

_It hovers, and flies about,_

_Listening for the voice for which it sings,_

_Looking for the one who will return its sounds_

_To enlighten the music and break its bounds_

_Search for a listener, who will hear your lonely sound_

_Search for a freedom, that can only snap your bound_

_Leave these surely bonds of earth, search into the atmosphere_

_Find the singer, softly, gently that for eternity you could hear_

_Over a road,_

_Through a tree,_

_Under a bridge,_

_This floating note flies aimlessly,_

_Towards the life you have given it,_

_With a single, flick of your fingers._

* * *

**  
****'Fiat Lvx; Let there be light'**

**Prologue - 'Floating'**

Floating was like forever.

I presumed it was floating anyway, I was long-gone from that unruly earth, and I could no longer comprehend the language that once danced upon my tongue like a lingering song.

Forever lasted longer than I'd dreamt it did. I used to dream whilst awake, my gloved fingertips brushing against soft black and white keys, each one releasing a different note when pressed. But those dreams had of course been fake; escapism seemed to grow more and more attached to me as time went on. I wonder if the other Shitennou... Were they feeling the same as I? Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, how are you all? Can you hear me? No, I doubt that you can, when I cannot even hear myself, not even single piano keys I think of striking again can be heard in my heard. All I hear, is my own voice, repeating to myself..."Master...Master...Master..." But at some point in the near future, I heard another voice, was it female?- I couldn't tell, but it screamed, and screamed...  
"Minako..!" My body had taken no specific shape whilst I resided there in everlasting time and pure-bright space, still, it jolted violently as the voice sounded around me, engulfing me. I sensed my eyes jerk open, but close rapidly once again. Peace was restored swiftly, perfect, and blissful, I knew that master was safe, I had faith beyond that like no other faith before. I also knew from dreaded experience, that nothing, perfect or imperfect was destined to last forever; just like the Shitennou and I. After all, whatever it was that I now existed in, it was good... Yet all good things came to an end, usually an abrupt end, like my death had been, protecting the Princess from an untimely death of her own. My peace was about to broken, my bliss shattered, but my life was to be... Somehow, restored. The end to this was to be the most painful end I would ever choose to endure, but through the whizzing light dancing about me, through the strands of my own silver hair that tickled my somewhat fragile form, I knew, life was tapping at my window once more, striking those familiar piano keys, and beckoning for me to open my eyes to them. I moved a part of me forward, reaching, my hand? Reaching out for the keys that had conversed with my solitude for so long, a beloved past time, echoing my thoughts "Live Zoicite. Live"  
Despite how the blissful emptiness felt, despite the peace in my form, my entire being yearned for those tunes of life again, and I jolted forward, but still... Why was my heart, so frail and so lonely, so evidently beside itself? - With fear. I took a shape, and saw my fingers after so long of their absence, I greeted them with a smile, and stretched them forward, grasping the golden light ahead of me. Grasping the emotions calling me, I embraced life, with all of my being...  
"Chikai!" Again! Another voice! Where was it coming from? Why could I hear it? I thought my ears had gone deaf, as they had heard no voices for what seemed like eternity, this voice, however, I recognised. I'd heard it before, but where, when? Sections of my memory had become covered in dust with time, I had to just blow the dust away, reach out, and take them with all of me as a shield.

My other hand stretched out, and the light grew brighter as my fingertips brushed against it gently, and suddenly, from this light, two hands emerged, reaching towards me with such grace and gentleness I could barely contain myself, barely contain the excitement and passion I felt from those hands.

"Zoicite…" A voice whispered, it was the first voice from earlier, the voice had called the name 'Minako' and at the sound of that voice, my entire body, now forming to the aura of her, was drawn right toward her, our hands touched, fingers entwined, and I opened my eyes, to the lady smiling back at me. The moment I saw that smile, I knew, I would do _anything_ for her, if she would but ask.

"Wake up!"

Penanna/Laura Jacques 2005


End file.
